


Bets & Confessions

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geraskier Week (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Jaskier makes a bet with Lambert and asks Geralt to kiss him. Things go unexpectedly well.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 228





	Bets & Confessions

“I want to kiss you”.

“What?” Geralt raises his eyes from the book he was reading, almost bored to death. He was sitting in his room, the room he was staying at Kaer Morhen, when Jaskier walked in with an anxious and determined look on his face.

He stares at the bard who was standing in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. Jaskier swallows nervously and repeats his request. “I want us to kiss”.

Geralt slowly stands up from his bed. Jaskier backs away from him, raising his hands in front of him. “Okay, okay, don’t be mad. If you don’t want to, it’s really alright. Let’s just forget I said it”.

Geralt closes the distance between them in a few steps. He slowly takes Jaskier by the wrists and lowers them down to the sides of his body. The look in his eyes is gentle, almost tender. Now Jaskier is staring at him, wordless.

“Where’s this coming from?” The Witcher asks, voice low and sweet.

Jaskeir blinks at him, still in shock. “Geralt”. He finally manages to say. “Do you… Do you want to-?” He gestures between them.

Instead of answering, Geralt takes a step closer and gently takes Jaskier’s face in his hands. He leans in, eyelids flattering, his breath tickling Jaskier’s face. The Witcher stares at his lips, holding Jaskier unbelievably close, but he doesn’t move further. They stand like that for a few seconds, Geralt holding Jaskier’s face. Getting over his shock and shaking hands, Jaskier grabs Geralt by the front of his shirt and pulls him into a light kiss.

Although it was Geralt that initiated this intimate moment by holding Jaskier close, the bard can’t help but to feel anxious, as he closes the distance between them. That feeling disappears once Geralt moves a hand to encircle Jaskier’s waist, and hums in pleasure into the kiss. Jaskier’s head feels dizzy.

They pull away slowly, Geralt leaning his forehead against Jaskier’s, his eyes still closed.

“Geralt” Jaskier breathes out, looking at his Witcher with wide eyes.

Geralt opens his eyes, stroking a thumb against the bard’s cheek. “Hmm?”

“Is this real? Do you like me?”

Geralt chuckles lightly and Jaskier feels dizzy again. “Usually you ask it before kissing somebody, not after”. Geralt pulls back a little to look at Jaskier, but his eyes focus on the door behind the smaller man. Geralt frowns. “What the fuck?”

Jaskier turns around and sees Lambert, leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and smirking.

“Sorry to interrupt” he murmurs, pushing himself up from the doorframe and turning to walk away. “By the way, bard… I win”. And so, with the smug smile never leaving his lips, he leaves.

Jaskier turns to look at Geralt, who still has a puzzled look on his face. “Won what?” He asks, meeting Jaskier’s eyes.

The bard scratches his head, smiling sheepishly.

“Well…”

Geralt frowns. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! I swear! It was all them!”

Geralt couldn’t look more confused. “Them?”

“Um… You see, I had a bet with Eskel and Lambert”. Seeing the hurt look on Geralt’s face, Jaskier panics and continues speaking quickly. “Listen to me! It’s not what you think. Two days ago, your brothers and I got drunk-”

“You got drunk together?” Geralt laughs, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, we get along pretty well, actually. Anyway, they started telling me how it’s so obvious that you like me, as more than a friend. At first I thought they were just teasing me, but after a while-”

“Wait. Why did they bring that up?”

“Oh, cause I told them I like you”.

Geralt gapes at him.

Jaskier grinned. “Okay, we get along really well. Anyway, so Lambert convinced me to tell you what I feel… More like, ask if I can kiss you… That way, if you freak out about it, I can blame it all on a stupid bet with your brothers.

"And you agreed to that?”

“Hey, Lambert’s pretty convincing. He was so sure that you like me too, said that it’s obvious. And that he’ll be doing two morons a favor”.

Geralt rolls his eyes at that. Jaskier chuckles and kisses his cheek. “I'm glad I listened to him”. Geralt hums, smiling.

“So what did he win?”

Jaskier shruggs. “A bit of coin. Just a formal thing”.

“Hmm. Wait, what does Eskel have to do with this?”

Jaskier chuckles again, pecking the Witcher’s nose. “Oh, Eskel said, that if everything between you and I goes smoothly, you’ll later go punch Lambert in the face”.

“I think he’ll win that one”.

Jaskier giggles. “Why? Because he teased me?”

“Because I asked Lambert to keep it a secret”.

Jaskier stares at him wide eyed, a radiant smile spreading on his lips. “So you’ve been walking around and declaring your undying love for me? Oh, Geralt! I can’t be the last to know”.

Geralt doesn't answer that.

Jaskier continues. “Seriously? Ciri, Yennefer?”

“They actually helped me realise what I was feeling”.

“…Vesemir?”

“It’s impossible to keep a secret from the old wolf”.

Jaskier is still smiling at him, unbelieving. Geralt continues, his voice low and hoarse.

“Actually, come to think of it, I think I lost a couple of bets myself” Geralt murmurs, shaking his head.

Jaskier laughs and nuzzles his cheek. “I’m speachless”.

“Good. We can talk later”. With those words, Geralt pulls Jaskier into a deep kiss. Jaskier smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around the Witcher’s neck.

They get interrupted again by a yelping Ciri running into the room.

“Oh my gods!” She pauses, gaping at the pair and putting her hands on her mouth. “Vesemir! Lambert was right!”.

Geralt groans in frustration, pulling away.

“Would it kill you to knock!?”

Jaskier can’t stop laughing for a long time after Ciri leaves the room

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> I'm darkverrmin on tumblr, come and say hi.


End file.
